


Scout

by aintweproudriff



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi, Scout - Freeform, Scout's not an oc, assume all my characters are always trans, crutchie is a demiboy, oh wow I hate tagging, unless oc means original cat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: "Okay, open your eyes."Jack's eyes widened and his laugh filled the entire apartment."You got us a cat?"





	Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Bekah and I routinely cry over cats. 
> 
> Also Crutchie is a demiboy, they use they or he pronouns but still use the term boyfriend.

"Jack, Crutchie, I'm home!" David almost didn't mind using such a cliche phrase.  
A part of him thought that, after the three of them working hard to keep this relationship together and buy an apartment together, they'd earned the right to cheesy, cliche sayings. 

"Hi Davey, I'm in the kitchen!" He heard Crutchie call, and okay, maybe they did sound like they belonged in a 50s sitcom.  
"Jack's in his studio working. You'll have to go say hi to him, he can't hear you."

As Crutchie spoke, David set his bag down. Behind his bag and under the table, he placed a small crate. He checked quickly to make sure that the crate wasn't visible, and then stepped into the kitchen. 

-

Crutchie was standing at the stove with their back to Davey. 

"Hi love," David wrapped his arms around Crutchie's shoulders. Crutchie nestled their head into the crook of David's elbow. "How was your day?"

"Productive. I got those emails done, and I think we're finally going to get a compromise on those ideas I presented."

"That's fantastic! I want to hear all about that later, remind me to ask you. But," David kissed Crutchie's cheek, "I'm going to go grab Jack. I've got a surprise for you guys. You've got to sit on the couch, okay?"

"Alright, I guess."

David grabbed Crutchie's hands and, facing them and smiling, led them to the living room. 

-

He walked swiftly, but not suspiciously, to the spare bedroom in their apartment that Jack used as an art studio. Knocking, he turned the handle and stepped inside. 

"Hey, Jackie, I'm home-"

"I'm happy to hear that!" Jack grabbed David's shoulders and turned him to look back at the door. "But you're not allowed to see this yet!"

"I didn't really look at it, don't worry," David took one of Jack's hands and pressed a kiss to he back of it. "But I do have something to show you," he rubbed circles on Jack's hand with his thumb. "Come on."

 

-

He guided Jack to the couch where Crutchie sat. 

"Sit," David instructed, pointing next to Crutchie, "and both of you close your eyes."

The two of them shared a smile and what might have been an eye roll, but did as they were asked. 

-

 

David grinned at the feeling of excitement flooding through his body.  
Fingers tingling, he brought the crate over to the couch and opened it.  
He picked up the contents of the crate gingerly, and set it on Crutchie's lap. 

"Okay, open your eyes."

Jack's eyes widened and his laugh filled the entire apartment. 

"You got us a cat?" Crutchie all but shrieked, scooping up the tiny creature and holding it to his face. 

"A kitten. She's 9 weeks old, from the animal shelter. Her mom had been in there a few months, and had 4 kittens. I went to the shelter today expecting to get an adult cat," David shook his head, "but she was just too cute."

"Davey, you are the best!" Crutchie laughed, moving the kitten to Jack's lap and standing up to hug David. 

"Yeah," David looked down at Jack, who was now preoccupied with a kitten crawling all over his lap, chest, and shoulders, "I'm okay, I guess. I just thought that the two of you - and the three of us - might want to have a little creature. And since you and I love cats so much, Crutch, and I know Jack likes 'em, I thought-"

"I love her," Crutchie said, still wrapped around David. "Does she have a name?" 

"Well, no. We get to name her," David smiled, untangling him from Crutchie. 

"How about Asshole?" Jack asked, removing the kitten's sharp claws from his arm. 

David chuckled, but Crutchie grabbed the cat and pulled her closer to their chest, letting out an offended gasp.  
"We will name her no such thing, Jack Kelly. We'll name her, uh," Crutchie faltered, "something better than that."

"Her name at the shelter was Peanut Butter," David offered, "if that helps." 

Crutchie considered it. "That's cute," they tilted their head. "But I don't want to just use the name from the shelter. What about Peanut?"

"We do have a friend named Peanut, though," Jack shrugged. "Barney, I mean. Would that maybe get weird?" 

Crutchie tutted thoughtfully. 

"What about, uh, Nala?" Jack suggested. "Like in The Lion King."

Crutchie shot that name down. "I don't know. I mean it's good, but it's just like Peanut Butter. It's not perfect."

 

David zoned out after a few more names were suggested. Once "Waffles" was thrown out, he let his mind wander to some names that he liked instead. 

"You can't just name a living creature after your breakfast-"

"Scout," David interrupted. His boyfriends looked at him like they had forgotten he was there.  
He pointed to the book on their coffee table. "Like in To Kill a Mockingbird. She's, you know, strong-willed," he gestured at the cat climbing up Jack's arm, "but adorable, and funny, and really just a kid in a grown-up world."

Crutchie nodded along. "I like that, but," they said, and David waited for the passive-aggressive dismissal, "I want to know what Jack thinks."

The two of them looked at Jack, who was swatting playfully at the kitten. 

"I think it's good," Jack admitted. 

"Scout, then?" David asked the cat in Crutchie's arms. 

Scout meowed in response, and the three of them smiled at each other. 

-

"I've got food and a litter box in my car," David said as Crutchie placed Scout on the couch. "I'll go grab those. I just didn't want to ruin the surprise."  
He kissed Jack and Crutchie on their cheeks, then ran out the door. 

-

When he returned, he found both of his boyfriends on the couch, Crutchie's head on Jack's shoulder. They were intently watching Scout, who was running exploring the living room. She would run under the coffee table, sniff around, then dash over to the television to figure out what was over there. 

David set up the food and water bowls in the kitchen, and then the litter box in the bathroom. 

Upon returning, he found that Scout had joined Jack and Crutchie on the couch. She was taking turns nuzzling up against Crutchie and sinking her claws into Jack's lap, causing Crutchie to coo, and Jack to squeak. 

"Damn cat hates me," he told David when he sat down with them. "Take it back."

Davey only laughed and shook his ear. He stretched his hand out towards Scout, who licked his hand roughly. 

"See? Doesn't do that to me," Jack pouted. 

"I'm sure it's nothing," Crutchie held Jack's hand. "Scout met Davey first, and then me, and then you. Give it time, I'm sure she'll like you fine."

"Hmph," Jack complained, but a smile played on his face, "maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really self conscious about my writing recently, so commenting what you liked and didn't like helps me get better! 
> 
> Also come say hi @spot-and-all-his-cronies or @javidblue on tumblr!


End file.
